


Poor, Unfortunate Souls

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, some HadesPersephone & a hint of a Nico ship, someone pls save Nico from his dad's lecture lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because, according to Hades, mortals just don't understand how to fall in love.
Relationships: Hades (Percy Jackson) & Nico di Angelo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Poor, Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, not to me. Hades is a fun character to write… ;D Read, review, and enjoy!

Mortals were _dreadfully_ boring creatures. Hades was certain of it. They were born fanciful and whiny, they lived fanciful and whiny, and they died fanciful and whiny. Mortals were dreamers, a fact that annoyed the lord of the Underworld to no end, because those silly little mortals often didn't try hard enough when it came to their dreams. Even when it came to love, mortals had no clue what to do.

Hades knew of that old saying, of a person "falling in love at first sight." How saccharine and superficial! Most of the time, when a mortal fell in love "at first sight," the next thing Hades would welcome in Hell was that relationship. Mortal relationships just didn't last. Now, _his_ relationship—that was strong.

Okay, so it was a minor detail that most of the time Persephone hated him, but hey! He loved her very much; it was _real love_. He had loved others, but he had always come back to Persephone. Why? Simple—because one didn't fall in love at first _sight_.

There was scent involved.

The scent, of course, was more than just the pheromones of which mortals spoke. The scent was like magic, meant to catch one's attention. Only after your attention was caught did you look.

Hades knew this to be true. Persephone? Persephone smelled like flowers and sweat and freshly-churned soil. She smelled like minerals and the gems in the Underworld—the flowers of the Underworld. It was how Hades knew he had to have her. She was everything he liked rolled into one. So obviously he captured her and married her.

Hades sometimes wondered if he could better Persephone's opinion of him if he told her all of this. Alas, that probably never would happen. It took all of his energy just to get through a quarrel with her on a daily basis. He couldn't fathom the chaos that would ensue if he revealed just exactly how deeply he cared for her… No, _that_ she would never forgive, and she would try to stay with her mother after that, breaking the eons-old agreement that had ended up creating the Earth's seasons, which in turn would throw Hades into conflict…

But while he couldn't vent to Persephone, his son had been around an awful lot, learning the ropes of his old man's kingdoms, so Hades forced him to lend the god his ear.

"Please," Nico groaned. "I really don't want or need to hear any more."

Hades huffed. "I'm not trying to upset you, because I _did_ love Maria, but—"

"It's not even that. Hearing you talk about mushy stuff—it's gross." Nico made a gagging noise.

"Har har. Gag all you want, but you'll fall in love someday, Nico, and I just hope you'll fall the right way. The chances of it happening have increased greatly, too, now that you frequent the Roman camp." Nico shrugged him off, but Hades knew better, that the advice had come at the right time, because Nico _was_ often at Camp Jupiter these days…

**Author's Note:**

> XD Hades, IMO, has the potential for comedic gold. I love how this seemed just to be Hades' musings…and it turns out he was actually telling all of this to his son. ;D Ah, House of Hades…I love you guys (and bk4 can't come soon enough! :( ). Anywho, I guess it's up to you, readers, to decide who's got Nico hooked at Camp Jupiter, but I had Gwen in mind—an obvious hint if you've read any of my Gwico fics. Anyway! Enough babbling. :]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2019 note: *lol* Hades just doing Dad Things makes me smile. XD His musings were fine and didn't require editing, nor did I feel the need to add anything—I still love the detail about Persephone's scents even 7 yrs later. -w-


End file.
